Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of a spray bottle, and particularly relates to a spray bottle and a bottle cap thereof.
Description of Related Arts
The spray bottle has been widely used in various industries and technical fields, such as the fields of chemical engineering, medicine, food and the like. According to the actual requirement, some spray bottles have relative high material requirements, while the use of the spray bottle cap is limited to seal the liquid inside, or limited to the dust suppression effect. In medicine, there are often some liquid medicines, such as cough syrup, rhinitis spray, beriberi spray and the like, and the spray bottle for containing those liquid medicines should be configured with not only an inner lid but also an outer lid, where the inner lid is capable of covering the opening thereof and spraying liquid, and the outer lid is capable of covering the outlet port of the inner lid. Also, the outer lid should not only serve to the dust suppression effect, but non-easy falling out, lest it is opened and accidental ingested by an infant, which may become a life-threatening risk. In the field of chemical engineering of wash product line and cosmetic line, such as dish detergent, laundry detergent, shampoo, facial cleanser and the like, for the sake of health, convenience as well as security, currently, the liquid packaging form that the outlet port of the inner lid is further provided with an outer lid has been increasingly adopted.
In the spray bottle cap consisting of an inner lid and an outer lid of the prior art, it is often provided with a structure between the outer wall of the inner lid and the inner wall of the outer lid, where the structure is fitted by an arc-shaped groove and an arc-shaped boss to achieve the connection therebetween. If the fit is relative tight, it requires larger power to pull out the outer lid from the inner lid, which is unfavorable for the old; if the fit is relative loose, the outer lid is apt to fall off from the inner lid, with the result of poor safety. Some outer cap bodies and inner cap bodies are in the form of threaded connection, the structure of which is apt to be opened by infants, with the result of poor safety as well. The U.S. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,921) has disclosed a child-resistant closure, which comprises an upper end comprising an outer wall and an inner wall connected by an upper surface; the inner wall is provided with an inner thread matched with an outer thread of a container opening; the outer wall is provided with a notch; the lower end of the inner wall is provided an extended wall opposite to the notch of the outer wall; a shoulder of the container is provided with a sub-triangular boss, when the closure is covered, the inner thread of the inner wall of the closure is screwed with the outer thread of the container opening, the outer wall and the extended wall of the lower end of the inner wall is inserted by the sharp corner of the boss of the container shoulder, and is transformed under the action of the boss, and is recovered until the extended wall of the lower end of the inner wall is departed from the boss. When there is a need to open the closure, firstly the extended wall is pinched to make it transformed, then a gap larger than the width of back-end of the boss is formed between the extended wall and the outer wall, so that the closure is able to be opened. Such structure is safe and is unable to be opened by a child, whereas the operation is relative laborious, and is also difficult for the old to open, thereby causing inconvenient use.